Neptuneman
Biography In the Kinnikuman world, Neptuneman first showed up with his tag-team partner, Big the Budo, to claim the masks of the unworthy Chojin in the Dream Tag tournament and redistribute them to their minions. Although they dominated the first two rounds, they lost against the Machineguns via Muscle Docking combination attack. Neptuneman called off the Perfect Chojin invasion by blowing himself up. He later showed up during the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne tournament during the finals between Team Super Phoenix and Team Kinnikuman. However, Omegaman (one of Super Phoenix's teammates) wanted to claim Neptuneman's head because he had escaped from the Chojin Hakaba. Neptuneman and Omegaman would clash in the final match between the two teams, which ended in both of them erased. Kinnikuman defeated Super Phoenix and restored his fallen teammates with a Face Flash. His first appearance in the Room FG was signing a treaty with Ashuraman and Kinnikuman. He somehow made a few friends by using his boisterous attitude to his advantage. He even fought a few matches here and there to amuse himself. Abilities * Neptune Mask: Neptuneman wears a mask that lets him channel electromagnetic energy. If it's shattered or if the nearby Apollo Window is sealed away, he can't use these powers. * Wrestling Techniques ** Quarrel Bomber: ' It is a simple Axe Bomber-style clothesline. Its strength can be enhanced with Magnet Power. There's a tag-team combination version known as the Cross Bomber. ** '''Quarrel Special: ' A variation of the Manji Hold which sees the attacker wraps his leg around the victims neck while pulling on their left arm with both hands. ** '''Double Leg Suplex: '''Neptuneman grabs an opponent from behind, piercing their back with the spikes on his vest. He then places his hands under their thighs, bends back, and drives them shoulder-first into the canvas. *** '''Rainbow Bridge Suplex: Both users suplex their respective victims head first into each other. *** Magnet Suplex: '''An aerial variant done with Neptuneman using Magnet Power to pull his opponent towards him. ** '''Chicken Wing Face Lock:' '''From behind, Neptuneman hooks one arm with one of the opponent's arms behind their back and then places his other arm around their face. He then holds his hands together for a deadly choke. ** '''Law-Breaking Robin Special: ' An improvement on the original Robin Special. Originally done to show Robin Mask to prove that he's much better than him. ** Magnetic Storm Driver: '''A powerbomb move in which the Magnet Power draws the opponent towards the canvas. * '''Chojin Strength: Like all Chojin, Neptuneman has superhuman strength. Friendships * Kinnikuman: 'Even though Kinnikuman and Neptuneman were enemies at first, Kinnikuman managed to win over Neptuneman by beating him during the Dream Tag tournament. * 'Kale: 'Considers her a worthy opponent. * 'Caulifla: '''Also Considers her a worthy opponent. Acquaintances * '''Doctor Nine * Jovek Trivia * Neptuneman is based on Hulk Hogan, complete with his mannerisms. He even uses an altered version of Hulk Hogan's real name. * Before receiving the Neptune Mask from Big the Budo, his first superhero identity was Quarrelman. Quarrelman resembled Hulk Hogan so much that they had to alter Quarrelman in the Kinnikuman video games. * He uses bold red text. Gallery File:Neptuneman%27s_Theme_-_Mukan_no_Teiou File:Promo_Muscle_Brothers_vs_Hell_Misioneries File:BROTHER Category:Kinnikuman Category:Male characters Category:FG Only Category:Perfect Chojin